Stranded
by klaineXgleek
Summary: Kabuto and his new wife, Aya, get stranded on a deserted island on their honeymoon. they do more than just talk! ;  ok, i suck at summaries, but here ya go! my first lemon! please review and tell me what you think!


_**Stranded**_

*CRASH* Aya awoke to a wave breaking over her mangled body. She kneeled in the sand and looked at her surroundings. All around her was ocean. She was kneeling on the shore of an island. The island seemed to be uninhabited but she couldn't lose hope. She looked at her shaking hands and saw her beautiful diamond wedding ring. She then realized the one most important thing missing, her husband, Kabuto. Aya scrambled to a standing position and did a quick 360 check. Behind her to her left was Kabuto, lying unconscious a few feet from the water. She ran to him and checked his pulse. It was there, but faintly. She had no idea what to do. She only had basic CPR, but she couldn't think straight. "Kabuto!" she yelled wildly, "Baby please! Wake up! Please! I can't lose you! C'mon! Wake up! Kabuto-sama! Please baby, please!" She blinked and rubbed her eyes. She thought she had seen his eyelids flutter. She kneeled over him, one hand on his cheek, the other on his rising and falling chest. His dark eyes squinted up at her, "Aya, my love, is that you?" Aya breathed a sigh of relief and bent down and hugged his weak body. "Oh thank god! I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you!" Kabuto smiled weakly, "You'll never lose me, I love you." Aya smiled and kissed him softly. She helped him to a standing position and arm in arm they walked farther up the shore to where the water couldn't reach. They looked around at the jungle like island they had landed on, "We should probably check for people first." Kabuto said quietly, as if not wanting to believe this was really happening to them. Aya nodded and took his hand, holding it hard, never wanting to let go in fear of losing him.

When they reached their starting point Kabuto started gathering large leaves and sticks and started creating a shelter in case of rain. Aya gathered twigs and dry leaves to start a fire. After she had the fire ablaze she sat back on her heels watching her husband put the last leaf in place on their rickety shelter. He turned to her. He had long since taken his shirt off and his well chiseled chest gleamed with sweat. The tropical summer sun was hot as it beat down on the couple. Aya had taken her jounin jacket off and stood in her shorts and net shirt. Her belts, pouches and shoes were piled with his shirt and shoes in the corner of their shelter. Kabuto stared at his wife's small chest which was visible through the netting of her thin shirt. He came and sat next to his wife and kissed her neck, "Don't worry, love, we will get off this island. Ookami probably has here wolves out looking for us already." Aya sighed and tears came to her eyes when she realized the reality of their situation, "Ookami can't smell over water!" she cried into Kabuto's shoulder. Kabuto sighed and put an arm around her waist, "But lord knows Kaname already has the whole damn village searching for us by now! They won't rest until they find you! You know that!" he chuckled, picturing Kaname yelling at the whole Leaf Village, even Lady Tsunade. Aya shuttered, laughing through her sobs. She lifted her head and looked into her husband's loving eyes, "Your right. I love you." Kabuto nuzzled her neck playfully, "And I love you." He whispered back. Aya smiled and layed back on her elbows. Kabuto put an arm over her stomach and leaned on his other elbow staring into her glittering jade eyes. He wanted her, he couldn't deny that, but they had never done IT, and truthfully he was nervous. Aya wanted him, now. She was tracing her finger on his chest. Teasing him, enticing him, but deep down she was nervous. She knew she was ready, but she wasn't at the same time. She needed to feel beautiful, not ashamed of herself during IT, but she knew that wouldn't happen yet. Kabuto interrupted her thoughts by gently pushing her down onto the sand. He licked his lips and attacked hers. He licked her lips, asking for entrance which she happily granted. His tongue found his way into her mouth and he explored it, savoring every minute, memorizing every detail. He left her mouth and traveled down her jaw bone, to her neck, then back up again. He nipped her jaw line then nipped her collar bone. She writhed excitedly under his body. She was already gripping his skin. He kissed the bit of cleavage that was showing then returned to her mouth. Putting his hand the other side of her waist he pulled himself up off of her, signaling that that was as far as they were going. Aya sighed with relief and disappointment, but got up to go boil sea water so it was safe to drink.

Aya crawled out from their shelter 3 days later and found her husband working on a crab he found. He was cutting open its shell to get to the meat to cook. Aya went and sat next to him, "Who would have ever thought I would get tired of crab!" she giggled. Kabuto chuckled in response. Returning to a more serious note, Aya continued speaking, "I am so tired of sleeping on sand. My back aches, my shoulders ache and I'm starving! I thought you said we could get off this island!" Kabuto growled and stood up. Aya followed his lead. Kabuto gripped her shoulders hard and shook her violently, "Will you quit your complaining! I can't help that we are stranded here! Just shut up! Leave me be, damn it!" Aya gasped when she saw craze and hate in his eyes, "Kabuto-kun" she whispered, "Your hurting me…" Kabuto growled, but let go and turned back to the crab. Tears streamed down Aya's cheeks as she finished the fire. She then sat on log and buried her face in her hands. Kabuto had snapped. The island was already taking its toll on him and he had just let it out on the most fragile girl in the world. His wife was silently sobbing on the log near their shelter. He got up and stood over her, shadowing her from the sun. Aya looked up with a tear streaked face, eyes filled with fear, "I'm sorry, I'll quit crying…please don't hurt me Kabuto-kun…" she stammered in fear. Kabuto broke down at her words. He pulled her down to him gently and hugged her and kissed the top of her head, "I'm so sorry, Aya! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'll never hurt you again, I promise. Please don't be frightened of me…I have no excuse…You probably hate me now…" Aya kissed the arm that was around her shoulders and smiled softly, "I love you…I know you just snapped for a moment, and I'll stop complaining, I promise!"

As evening rolled around, Aya and Kabuto lay in the sand by their fire trying to keep warm. The days were hot and the nights were freezing. It was like a desert. Aya lay on her side, drawing shapes on Kabuto's bare chest. Kabuto stared at her hand for a few minutes then grabbed her and flipped her over onto the sand. He growled excitedly and kissed her, not asking for entrance this time. Aya gripped his shoulders as he bit her neck and collar bone. She pulled her knee up in excitement, and felt his length hardening. She giggled and tugged at his belt. He stopped kissing her neck and helped her take his pants off, leaving only his boxers as a barrier from him. He slipped her out of her shirt and bra. He next moved onto her shorts. They easily came off. He licked her nipple and sucked, while massaging the other. As he moved to the next, the nipples hardened in the cool night air. When he had finished, he kissed down her stomach and back up. Aya giggled again, and reached down and slipped off his boxers, revealing his hard length. She stroked it softly and then licked it, earning a moan from her partner. She put the tip I her mouth and flicked her tongue getting a louder moan from Kabuto. As she moved her head up and down moving it in and out, he gripped her head and forced her faster. A few minutes later he came into her mouth. She swallowed and smiled up at him innocently. He smirked and pulled at her underwear line with his teeth. He pulled them down by teeth and took them off by hand as to hurry up. He looked her up and down and saw her hide her face in embarrassment. He kissed her on the cheek, "Don't hide, your beautiful to me." Aya smiled and kissed him hard on his lips. He didn't wait any longer. He flicked her womanhood with his tongue and she moaned and wiggled beneath him. He plunged a finger into her, then two then three. She came as he pulled his soaked fingers out of her. He knew what came next and looked up into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Aya nodded, speechless from excitement and impatience. He kissed her hard then entered her slowly, letting her get used to the pain and his size. When her face relaxed a bit and the pain didn't show as much he slowly started moving up and down. After a few moments she whispered one word, "Faster!" Kabuto happily complied and thrust harder and faster into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips to meet his movements. They moved perfectly in sync. As they came together, Aya screamed, "Kabuto-sama!" he pulled out of her and collapsed next to her on the sand. She lay her head on his chest and smiled contently, "I love you, Aya." Kabuto whispered into her hair, "And I you, Kabuto-kun." She muttered sleepily.

The two awoke in the morning to hear shouting coming from the shore. They quickly slipped their clothes on and ran to find the source of the sound. When they reached the water they saw coastguards clambering up the beach from their boat. The couple waved wildly and ran to meet the men. The men took them to their boat and sat them down with towels and told them there was a shower in the cabin beneath them. After they had showered the coast guards had explained how their cruise ship had docked back in Fire Country, but they had not been aboard. Ookami and Kaname had been working closely with them to find them and they had been radioed as the couple had showered.

Late that night, Aya sat on Ookami's bed talking with her two best friends. She told of how she and Kabuto had been dancing in the moonlight and she had sat on the railing to pose for a picture and fell of backwards. Kabuto had dove in after, but they had been separated after a few minutes of fighting the huge waves. Kaname spoke up first, "Well, what a waste of a honeymoon!" Aya smirked and blushed, "Well…not completely…!" Ookami congratulated her friend and hugged her while Kaname stared wide eyed. The girls laughed and Aya spilled the details to her friends of her blissful first time.


End file.
